Marietta
by prplemyth
Summary: Marietta has always been Cho's best friend. Cho is now, Harry Potter's Girlfriend. It's time for her to act. Oneshot


**A/N: Oneshot about Marietta Edgecomb. Hope you like it!**

"Marietta, come on we'll be late for class!" called my best friend Cho. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not class, Cho. It's a random, illegal club so you can hang out with your boyfriend." I said. I hate when she does that. With her lately its, "Harry this, Harry that, Christmas kiss this, DA that." God she can be annoying.

"Whatever, Mar. Lets just go."

"Fine." We walked down the corridor to the Room of Requirement and passed it 3 times thinking the same thing, _I need to find the Da…I need to find the DA…I need to find the DA…_

I was mad when she decided she wanted to go to the DA meetings. Harry isn't even cute. His hair is totally messy and gross. Has he ever heard of a hair brush? And he kissed her as she was talking about her ex-boyfriend. God, what an idiot.

We walked into the DA class room, where we began learning again.

God, I hate Gryffindors…

* * *

"Marietta, don't you just LOVE the meetings?!"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"I don't care, Cho."

"I'm going with him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day."

"Congratulations. Would you like a cookie?"

"What's WRONG with you today, Mari?"

"You're ditching me for a stupid boy!"

"I am not! It's not my fault you're jealous of us!"

"JEALOUS?! Of THAT ugly kid?"

"He isn't ugly! He's gorgeous!"

"Not a fanciable as Cedric though."

"Shut up, Marietta."

"Whatever. But at least you didn't have Hermione Granger all over Cedric."

"What?"

"Haven't you heard? They hang out all the time."

"Yeah, Marietta. With Ron there. The three of them are just friends."

"You sure?"

"Well, I was. I thought I was…"

* * *

"You were RIGHT Mari!" Cho came bursting into the common room.

"I thought you were at Hogsmeade with your Harry darling schmoopsie-poo." I said. I didn't even look up from my book.

"I was," she sniffed. "But he went off with, with, with that GRANGER girl!" I put my book down and sighed.

"I told you, Cho. He's stupid."

"But he's NOT! He's so brave and smart and…" My friend said between pitiful sniffles.

I stared at her. "He's a liar, don't you get it? He's manipulating so many people just for attention, Cho. Honey, just ditch him!"

She began crying again. Hard. "B-BUT HE'S SO NICE TO ME U-USUALLY! D-do you think I d-did something wrong? Do you think he'd go with that horrible muggle born hag? I'm prettier than she is, right?"

"Of COURSE you are, Cho! She looks like someone electrocuted her."

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should go t-talk to him. Maybe I over reacted."

"Don't. Stay away from him. I'll take care of it."

"Marietta, where are you going?"

I didn't stop, I didn't listen. I just walked over to the DADA room.

"Marietta, wait!"

I didn't.

* * *

"So, you see, Professor, he's been, uh, bewitching all of us to come to the meetings. I broke out of the trance. He's been so mean, and so scary!" I hid my smile as I put my head in my hands, pretending to sob. Umbridge put her arm around my shoulder. I cringed. She is so gross…"Don't worry darling. Now where is he holding these meetings?"

"In the Room of Requirement." I told her the floor, how to catch people, about the galleons, everything.

"Ow. Ow, why does my forehead hurt?" I looked in the mirror. Sneak?!

DAMN YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER.

* * *

"Professor, why do I have to come?"

"To testify. You did a very brave thing, and I want you to be awarded. And you friend, too, if she'll come."

"She won't. She's d-I mean, she's sick. In bed. She can't come."

"Okay, come on."

"I don't want to, I look ugly!" I was getting scared. Umbridge saw.

"Come on, girl, you are coming with me." I pulled away.

"No, don't make me, please! I, I've had a break out, see!" I pointed to my forehead.

"Um. Yes, I suppose you have. I don't care." I started backing away.

"Do you want me to fire your mother, girl?!" I stopped in my tracks.

"Fine…I'll come."

* * *

Umbrige grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into the room.

Harry was there, and so were a bunch of other people.

Cho's gonna kill me.

All of a sudden, I realized what I'd done.

What the hell is wrong with me?

I can't say anything. I won't.

Umbridge was explaining to everyone who my mother is.

"Jolly good, jolly good," said Fudge idiotically. What's good, the fact that I look like an idiot?

"Like mother like daughter, eh? Well come on now, dear, look up, don't be shy, lets hear what you've got to – galloping gargoyles!" His speech began to annoy me. So, I looked up.

Priceless reaction. He nearly fell into the fire. I stifled a laugh by pulling my robes above my nose. It came out as kind of a wail, which was to my advantage.

One upside to my insanely unattractive pimples: amusing reactions.

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge. _Never mind them? The damn things are all over my face, for God's sake! _"just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister – "

I fake wailed again. This is almost fun.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl,_ I'll_ tell him!" snapped Umbridge.

They continued talking about nothing for a while.

Then something funny hit me.

Wait, who am I? Where…What are they asking me? No, I don't know anything about meetings. What are they talking about?

I'm so confused…


End file.
